brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Skdhjf/Archive 6
... Your userpage, Fix it. -- 23:17, March 24, 2012 (UTC) No, it is totally awesome. * At least someone understands my simple taste. :/ 23:29, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Not a Super Heroes fan?! You shall be fed to da Ca$h Cow! >:D Poster YOUR SIG -- 07:20, March 31, 2012 (UTC) PENGUINS HAR HAR 07:23, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :) no matter who you are or what you do or what you have done, everyone deserves a nice day. :) -- 21:17, March 31, 2012 (UTC) It's cool :D I give credit to FB100z for making it though -- 23:13, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Removal of content 07:29, April 1, 2012 (UTC)}} PIE U LIKE PIE Micro mobs Someone changed the password -- 08:02, April 1, 2012 (UTC) * I changed it, becuase someone used the account to swear on chat. I believe it was Power jim. 08:04, April 1, 2012 (UTC) it wasn't PJ, or me, Can you give us the account? -- 08:05, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Banning Dear Skdhjf, We have revived many complaints of spam and troll edits from your fellow Brickipedians. A decision has been made with your bureaucrat's and the rest of the Wikia staff. The ban shall take place from tomorrow till when we see necessary. If you wish the protest please leave a message on my talkpage. User:Sanssee Wikia Staff Can I talk somwhere with you privatly about a matter on wikia like on a chat? Antonio Williams Re:Talk so were would it be I need to talk to you in case it is a prank and not to let any others user know about this matter. Antonio Williams Rights removed Due to recent problems and complaints, I am removing your Administrator rights. I am sorry that this is necessary, but you had it coming. NHL tip Ah, thanks for the tip. ;) 18:17, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Volcam679 Tat, Volcam679 is a Sock Puppet. Look: This was in a PM with Evanf. 8:31 Evanf Are you Steven? 8:32 Volcam679 Yes, but don't tell anyone. I want to destroy the Lego wiki. 8:32 Evanf how were you on at the same time then? 8:32 Volcam679 different windows duh...... Stupid ass. 8:33 Evanf I will take you down, you better not call me that again, ya hear? 8:35 Volcam679 srry Well tell them that they are so stupid and i worked them under there nose. 8:36 Evanf Oh I'll tell them more than that. He needs to be blocked permanently along with StevenJP915. Sincerely, Coding Tat, have you thought about android? 'Cause I've done some android programming before. : :D :: It's just plain java, but I don't know alot about connecting to APIs. I don't have excessive amounts of time right now, but, yeah, we could have a go. :::No, I don't have any :( ::::Actually, how much time have you spent on it so far? Just as an indication... :::::Just had a look into it. Yeah, it looks easier than I thought... Hi Yo da ads gud mon. -Cliggers Thanks for following the deletion policy You deleted my article, but unlike another admin who deleted my other article, you gave a reason in accordance with the deletion policy. I see that I misunderstood the theme template. Looking at the page templates, there doesn't seem to be room on this wiki for talking about community-created content. Guess I'll go elsewhere. ALittleSlow 01:12, April 5, 2012 (UTC) >;D Totoro Very well... Apology accepted. However, if you would just drop the issue and leave me alone for a bit, it would be very much appreciated. The logs are not there, as the logbot doesn't seem to be working. That's why I asked Myth. Thanks for being so helpful, though. :P Well. I've thought things over, and I've decided I shall take a break from the wiki. It really isn't just you, there's a lot of factors contributing to this. Feel free to do whatever you want with the Totoro image. I sincerely doubt it is what you think it is. Simply bear in mind, I have my reasons for wanting it private. In any case, goodbye for now. Please go to this link http://www.comicbookmovie.com/fansites/StuartGreen/news/?a=57130 You may think we don't need a Ultimate Spider-Man Wiki but just look at the pictures there! I know you may think the new LEGO Spider-Man sets for 2012 are based the comics but I would not be doing this if it was fake! Please ban User_talk:72.241.130.193. He has been vandalizing Ninjago pages, writing "he is dumb" on Sensei Wu, and wrote an inappropriate name and kept calling Skalidor ugly. I've warned him 3 times now. Thanks, How's the weather? http://i537.photobucket.com/albums/ff331/Soldier_1033/banhammer_forecast.gif 00:19, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Favor Would you mind blocking my account for 2 days please? I have some stuff to do and I don't want to get distracted :) -- 02:26, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Just to clear things up: * Hey, no apolology necessary, I wasn't offended by anything at all :) But yeah, sorry if you were offended by anything I said, no offense was intended ;) 02:53, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Ohno Ok....... Who banned me. It better be filed on BPchat. Last time nobody filed me and i was forgotten and couldnt be on chat--WCDDoherty 22:25, April 10, 2012 (UTC) CAEK Come on chat now pls. -- 04:49, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :*Don't act like you haven't seen this. -- 04:53, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Elmo OMG ELMO